1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording member, and more particularly, to a magnetic recording member exhibiting excellent surface properties, orientation property (squareness ratio), abrasion resistance as well as high output. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording members, particularly video tapes and the like, must possess excellent surface properties so that spacing loss can be reduced in order to record high frequency signals having a recording wavelength of about 2 microns. At the same time, magnetic recording members must possess excellent durability since magnetic recording members when used as video tapes are subjected to a large amount of rubbing by a video head. In addition, the dispersibility of ferromagnetic powders must be good and the squareness ratio must be large, etc., in order to obtain high output. For these purposes, a variety of binder compositions have hitherto been proposed. However, no composition which satisfies the above indicated requirements has been obtained up to now.
In particular, a large amount of activity has recently occurred in developing high density magnetic recording members using finely divided ferromagnetic alloy powders as ferromagnetic powders. However, these finely divided alloy powders have poor dispersibility in conventional binder compositions and it has been particularly difficult to obtain magnetic recording members having high output.